Ash's Betrayal
by DoodleDon122
Summary: Ash gets home from losing the Kalos tournament and finds his friends want him to quit trying to be a Pokemon Master, Determined to prove himself he runs off for four years to train
1. Chapter 1

**-Ash is Betrayed-**

Ash had just finished the Kalos region's tournament. It had been a hard tournament but in the end Ash lost in the semi-finals earning himself third place. But that wasn't the important part, what was important to Ash is he got to battle tough people and he knew his pokemon agreed with him. He had just gotten back to his hometown of Pallet Town. He decided he was going to say hello to Professor Oak and his Pokemon before heading home and spending some time with his mother. Walking into Professor Oak's lab he saw that no one was in it so he went around to the back and to the ranch to see all of his Pokemon. Upon entry all his Pokemon cried out and rushed to Ash.

Ash laughed and smiled, glad to see all his Pokemon after so long. "Hey everyone, it's been awhile huh but I'm glad to say that we won third place in the Kalos regional tournament!" The Pokemon all cheered at this then Ash remembering something pulled out four Pokeballs, "Speaking of which its time to meet your new friends so everyone come out!" With that he threw the Pokeballs up in the air and out popped Frogadier, Talonflame, Hawlucha, and Noibat. The Pokemon where quick to greet and befriend these new Pokemon. Ash smiled at them all and then ruffled Pikachu's head who was sitting on Ash's shoulder. Pikachu smiled at Ash and nuzzled his cheek.

"Okay Pikachu how bout we see how mom has been doing since we've been gone." Ash smiled as Pikachu nodded. Ash full of excitement waved to his Pokemon telling them where he is going. His team decided they wanted to stay and talk with Ash's other Pokemon while he goes to see his mother. Ash nodded in understanding and then headed to his house practically sprinting to the door. When Ash got to the fence he slowed down and took a moment to catch his breath and control himself. When his breathing slowed down Ash walked to the door and knocked once before entering.

"Mother I'm home! Anyone here?" Ash called out upon entry. Walking in he went to the living room and saw that his mom was there along with his friends. Ash was slightly confused at this as his companions had said that they needed to go back to their towns after the tournament. Though that wasn't to say that Ash wasn't happy they were their, just wondering why they were.

"Hey everyone what are you doing here?" Ash asked, his friends seemed hesitant to say like none of them knew what way to start what they were about to say.

Finally Brock having been with Ash the longest decided that he needed to start. "Ash we have been watching you for a while now, you have been travelling for a few years and I have been with you almost the entire time so I think I speak the best when I say, we all think you have had your time and you should think about quitting when it comes to being a Pokemon master."

Picking up where Brock left off Misty took the cue, "Ash I was with you in the very beginning of this and I can say with a fact that throughout your journey you have not improved, that why as your friends we think you should give up before it is too late." that seemed to cover everything that everyone wanted to say so they just remained quiet.

Ash was shocked at what his friends had to say. Pikachu looked angered but before Pikachu could react Ash spoke up. "What do you mean I should quit?! I have been working so hard for all this and I keep getting closer. If anything that means I should try harder!"

That's when his mother spoke up. "Son we don't mean to hurt your feelings but you just were not meant for this. Going through this many Regions and Tournaments you should have been able to win one tournament and even defeat the elite four. But you still haven't won. We just think you should stop before you crush yourself with defeat." Delia Ketchum looked at her son. You could see from the look in her eyes that she believed this was for the best even if it was hard for her to say.

Ash looked around at all his friends trying to find some support, tears started to build in his eyes as he couldn't find one person that showed any support. Ash wiped his eyes and then clenched his teeth. "Fine if that is the way you want to be, I won't cry, but I'm not quitting either. Me and all my Pokemon are so close to becoming champions, so I won't stop."

Brock stood up and then spoke up. "Ash you're not listening you aren't cut out for this and should just quit." The others nodded in agreement.

"Well I think that all I need is a little more training, and I bet if I asked my Pokemon they would agree with me. So be it, I'm done with you all. Next time you see me I will be ready to become a champion and no-one will be able to hold a candle to me!" With that Ash stormed out of the door, he instantly went straight towards Oak's lab walking in he grabbed five Pokeballs. He then walked into the ranch area and his Pokemon walked towards him confused.

"Listen, my so called friends people we have journeyed with from the beginning have decided that they think I should give up becoming a Pokemon Master. I think that I am just getting to my best and I should continue. So I need five Pokemon to come with me so we can prove them wrong!" The Pokemon nodded but seemed hesitant to join him. Some seemed to even think Ash's friends were right. After a few seconds Charizard came forward along with Oshawott. No other Pokemon seemed ready to step forward so Ash took it in stride.

"Okay So three of you are loyal and ready to become the best we can be. That fine so let's go!" Ash picked Oshawott up and walked out the door with Charizard following. As they left the building Ash could see everyone heading towards him. Before they could get any closer Ash jumped onto Charizard's back.

Ash held out his hand and shouted out. "Come on Charizard let's blow this popsicle stand!" With that Charizard took off with a boom. Everyone was left in the dust as Ash flew away for new adventures and with a new goal. To show the disbelievers that he can become a Pokemon Champion.

 **-End of Chapter 1-**

 **So this was chapter one of this fanfic. I decided to write this because I really like the Ash gets betrayed genre of Pokemon fanfics.**

 **Ages for everyone who spoke in this chapter:**

 **Ash: 12**

 **Brock: 17**

 **Misty: 15**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Four Years Later-**

Four years… Four years can do a lot to a person, or it can barely affect the person overall. In the case of a certain Ashen haired boy it is the first option. Four years had changed the person who had been Ash Ketchum. Ash had changed both physically and mentally. Physically he had left his hair to grow out until it reached down to his neck. He had grown taller and became more built due to puberty. Mentally he had became more of a tactician when it came to battling. He had this aura about him that made him seem wise beyond his years. It's a wonder how four years could change someone this much. Ash was sitting on top of a mountain that gave a view of a luscious island. From his viewpoint he could see how far the island extended in each direction. As he stood there a familiar yellow mouse jumped onto his shoulder.

'Ash the next tournament is coming up, are we going to go?' Pikachu looked up at Ash with a questioning look.

Ash nodded in response then spoke. "Yes, I think it's time we came out of our self isolation and showed everyone the fruits of our labor." Ash put up his hood then released a familiar Charizard. Without a word Ash jumped onto Charizard's back and they flew into the air. Bound for a tournament, The tournament of Champions. This tournament was a invite only tournament that was going to have the greatest trainers from every region. Along with this it also has the gym leaders and elite four from every region. This means that the winner of this tournament can be considered one of the greatest Pokemon Master alive.

Ash traveled with speed to where the tournament was going to be held. To the Sinnoh region, with Charizards speed it didn't take long for Ash to reach his destination as he landed he could already see plenty of trainers arriving. Ash search and found the nearest Pokemon Center and entered. Walking up to the desk he looked at the nurse Joy and smiled. "Hello, I'm checking in for the tournament thats coming up."

Nurse Joy smiled, "Of course, your name and identification please." Ash slipped a hand into his pocket searching around for his Pokedex.

After a moment of searching he pulled it out. "Ash Ketchum, here's my Pokedex." Ash handed her his Pokedex so she could check his identification and after she was done she handed it back.

"Thank you and I hope you enjoy your stay in town for the duration of the tournament." Ash nodded a thanks and turned to walk out of the Pokemon Center, as he did so he ended up bumping into someone.

Ash quickly went to help the person up. "Sorry about that, I wasn't watching where I was walking, wait Flint is that you?!" Ash exclaimed surprised by this turn of event.

"Ash? Ash Ketchum, That's really you?! Wow it's been a while hasn't it." Flint laughed at this and grabbed Ash's hand, "It's really been too long how bout we go and get something to eat while we catch up." Ash nodded and followed Flint out the door where he led them to a restaurant. Flint lead them to a small cafe a short distance away from the Pokemon center.

"So what have you been up to? Last thing I heard about you was four years ago when you disappeared." Flint looked at him expecting answers.

Taking a deep breath Ash would explain why he disappeared that night. "After that I flew from place to place for a year, battling everyone that would and training my Pokemon with a new vigor." Flint nodded sympathetically feeling for Ash.

"Well that must have been some journey, now I'm guessing the reason your back in the land of the living is to win this tournament." Ash nodded to Flint's question giving a grin.

"Me and my Pokemon decided it was time to go show them what they get for deserting me, and I have a bit of a second agenda while here for the tournament besides payback." The way he said it left it clear he wasn't gonna answer what that second agenda was. They sat there in a companionable silence for a few minutes before the door to the cafe entered and a familiar cast came into the building. The group was lead by a familiar fiery redhead, coming in second was the tall rock type Pokemon user, they came in such a way that it was almost a chronological line of who he met first and who he met last. Entering last was Serena and he felt his heart pang a small bit. She hadn't been there for the betrayal but she was still there with the now enemies.

Deciding to make himself known he got out of his seat in a way that its legs scratched the floor causing a squealing and drawing everyone's eyes towards him. He looked towards his ex-friends and gave a bittersweet grin. "Hello guys, long time no see."

They would all freeze at seeing Ash growing instantly uncomfortable, Brock always the calm one in situations would clear his throat, "Hey Ash it's been sometime huh." Brock would reply with forced calmness.

Ash would only smile and reply, "Yeah, see you in the tournament." with that he would whip around his travelling cloak flaring up dramatically. He would exit with Flint following behind him.

"You know, I get that they weren't the nicest at your last meeting but that doesn't mean you have to cause a scene." Flint would try to scold Ash, but ash would just shrug it off.

"I don't have to but i got to warn them of the upcoming storm." Ash would say this without much thought. "I am going to have to let you go now, I need to find a place to make camp." Ash excused himself and went into the forest, deeper and deeper he went until he was a good ten minutes away from the Pokemon center, finding a good clear he would smile deciding this was a good place. The Ashen haired boy would then set his hand on his Pokeball belt whipping the balls off and throwing them into the air.

"Everyone come on out!" With that a white light flew out of the balls four Pokemon landing. There was of course his two most faithful Charizard and Oshawott who had evolved into a Dewott. But some the other two pokemon he had gotten on his four year journey would be his faithful aura companion Lucario and the dark type Umbreon. That brought his team to five members overall including Pikachu. There was one another Pokeball that Ash held on his person but it was carried on a necklace worn by him in shrunken form.

With all his Pokemon out he would pull his bag off his back and take out the things he needed to make camp. He would find a spot that was slightly shaded by a tree and set up his tent under there and then create a small fire pit. Smiling he would look at hsi cozy camp and his Pokemon, he was excited for this tournament and the chance to prove his strength to everyone. He had a day before the introductions and the first matches so until then he could relax… Just as he was about to relax he heard a twig snap near him. Turning quickly his eyes would glow? That glow would disappear as quick as it appeared as he saw what had made the noise.

He was surprised to see Serena standing there looking awkward and embarrassed that she had been caught. "Ahh… Ash umm this is, well this isn't what it looks like."

Ash would give her a skeptical look, "Well what it looks like to me is that you followed me here to see how strong I've gotten so you can warn everyone."

Serena hearing that got a angry look on her face, "Then this definitely isn't what it looks like! I followed you because I've been worried about you and I've missed you!" Her face would then flush red realizing what she said.

"Yeah sure you've missed me that's why you hang out with the rest of them, because care not because you want me to give up my dream." Ash didn't seem to realize the implications behind her words he was to far in his own mind to see that there was still people that actually cared for him and wanted the best even if it meant following his dreams.

Serena would tear up slightly at that, "I am with them because you disappeared, all they told me is that they thought you should give up on your dream. Well I don't believe they are right I think your were right to be angry because you are a good trainer, but I know your not going to listen so I'll just go for now." With that Serena stormed off leaving Ash to stew in his own thoughts.

As this was going on three black shadows would have appeared near the clearing, Ash would look in the direction not really surprised, "She's gone you three can come out now." As he said that they would come out to reveal…

 **-End of Chapter Two-**

* * *

 **Annnndddd Cliffhanger, hope you enjoy this chapter even though it's been awhile since I even started the story, well with school started I'll have more time to use internet and I have basically one free period to work on writing. So see you next time.**


End file.
